


How did we get here?

by Agayfish



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Banter, Car Sex, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, IKEA, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda, M/M, Making Out In Public, Marking, Only Minor, PDA, Pet Names, buck is so thirsty, just a little, so is eddie too tbh, there isn’t really much smut, they don’t take their clothes off tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agayfish/pseuds/Agayfish
Summary: Based on this prompt: Buck and Eddie get lost at IKEA.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 12
Kudos: 239





	How did we get here?

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve missed writing for them so much, it’s been so long. It feels so familiar and comfortable to write for them after only writing for Tarlos for the past twoish weeks. Happy to be back and I hope you enjoy! Also, the shark part was for you Dhylen (;

“This is all your fault you know. I wanted to go straight to checkout but noooo, you had to look at the fucking coffee tables didn’t you?” 

Buck gave him the best smile he had, Eddie just rolled his eyes at him. 

Why did he love him again?

“Baby-“ Buck offered, “-Our coffee table is so gross, you’ve had it for years! It’s time to get a new one.”

Eddie mumbled back some kind of sound of agreement. 

“We’re supposed to be firefighters, how the fuck can we not find our way out of here? It shouldn’t be this hard.”

Eddie sighed before sliding down a wall and sitting down on the floor. Buck looked at him with so much admiration and Eddie’s heart couldn’t handle it. 

He patted the empty space next to him. Buck scoffed before sitting down, pressing tightly against his right side. 

His head was resting on Buck’s shoulder when an employee came over and asked if they were okay. 

“Oh! Yeah we’re fine. Just very lost, do you mind showing us where the coffee tables are?” Eddie said, followed by an awkward laugh. 

The woman nodded, two left turns later they stood in an isle displaying said coffee tables. 

“Thank you!” Buck called after her when she turned around, probably going to do the thing she was supposed to do when they bothered her. 

“What color do you want? I think dark brown would work again, it hides stains well and fits with the decor. Eddie. You listening?”

He shook head.

“Yeah, sure. The brown looks nice. You just look really good right now.” 

Eddie ran his fingers through his hair, a nervous tick he picked up from spending too much time with his boyfriend. 

Buck gaped slightly at his bluntness, sure, they weren’t subtle about PDA but something about him just saying it like it was the most obvious thing in the world would always make Buck’s breath hitch. 

“Thank you. You’re not too bad yourself.” 

He leaned in at the last part, kissed his forehead and threw his arm around his shoulder. Eddie leaned back into him as they walked in the direction the arrows on the floor pointed to. 

The cart was overflowing. Mostly towels and new comforters and pillows but also random stuff like a couple bath maths, a big shark plushie and a clothing rack. 

The things they had to pick up from stock weren’t that many, only a new bed frame (Buck was still mad about that situation and Eddie swore to never speak of it) and said coffee table. 

Chris was with Maddie and Chim, Eddie thought they could use the practice. They hadn’t had much privacy lately either, so even if they were in public they still appreciated the time they spent together. 

Buck adored the domesticity of it. He never thought going furniture shopping with someone would be so much fun. Then again, Eddie wasn’t just anyone.

He couldn’t even have dreamt of how well he and Eddie fit together though, so that wasn’t too strange. 

They found the packages after longer than either of them would admit but eventually they were in line. 

Buck went to get them some ice cream and water while Eddie payed. The cones were way too sweet for Eddie’s liking so he gave his to Buck, earning him a quick kiss. 

Buck’s lips felt perfect against his own, cold and sweet and he wasn’t about to wait until the got home to get another. He pulled him in, soft T-shirt balled in his fist and kissed him slow. 

He felt a sigh leave Buck’s lips before he kissed him back. He wouldn’t say it out loud (he was pretty sure Buck knew) but this was his favorite type of kissing. 

So unbelievably slow, all relaxed and soft. It made his chest tighten in the best way. He pulled away with a sigh, taking a moment to just look him in the eye. 

They hadn’t done the whole ‘making out in public’ thing yet. 

Buck blinked back at him, he was panting slightly and his lips were parted. 

Eddie ran his thumb over Buck’s bottom lip and he leaned into it quickly. 

He grinned at Buck before motioning for him to follow him. The air was hot and humid outside, doing absolutely nothing to calm his arousal. They unloaded the contents of the cart into Buck’s truck in silence, tension thick enough to cut. 

Buck got into the car first. 

Eddie put the cart back near the entrance and then got in too. A few long seconds passed, anticipation of what was to come almost making time slow down. 

Then Buck straddled him, Eddie wasn’t sure how he managed to it so smoothly but he sure as hell wasn’t complaining. The pressure of Buck’s entire body weight caused friction in just the right places and he couldn’t hold back his groan when Buck’s lips met his again. 

The gentleness was gone, instead replaced by heated and rough kisses, Eddie moved down to his neck, sucking on that one place that could probably make Buck come untouched. 

The gasp and the way he threw his head back confirmed it. Not that he needed it, he knew Buck’s body better than he knew his own. 

He pulled him back to his lips again, missing the pressure. 

“If you don’t stop grinding into me like that I’m gonna come in my pants.” He breathed out between kisses, panting into Buck’s mouth. 

That prompted a firm roll of his hips. 

“That’s the goal.” 

It didn’t take long at all before both of them had finished in their pants. 

Buck sat back down in the drivers seat, after a moment, lacking the elegance from before. 

His legs were to shaky for that. 

Then he laughed, a deep wonderful sound that had Eddie laughing right along with him. 

“I’ve never done that before. Fuck you’re good.” Eddie was still breathing heavily, making him question how in shape he really was. 

“Car sex or coming in your pants?” The amusement was clear in his tone. 

“Both.”

Buck looked at him with a raised eyebrow before replying. 

“I’m honored to be your first then. You okay?”

“I’m very okay. Are you? I wasn’t sure if I freaked you out before but apparently not.” Eddie said with a breathless laugh. 

“Yeah. That was nice. I love it when you go slow. Makes me tingly.”

He was leaned back completely, looking up at the roof of the car with an easy smile. 

Eddie felt his face heat up. 

“I wanted to say that. Before. That’s my favorite thing, going slow.” 

He grinned at Buck. 

How did he manage to get so lucky? 

He couldn’t answer that to save his life. 

Buck sighed happily before making a face. 

“I feel gross now.”

Eddie couldn’t hold back a snort. 

“You initiated it baby, you don’t get to complain.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know if you want me to make a collection of drabbles, send me some of your prompts on tumblr if you want to, a-gay-fish. Comments and kudos motivate me more than anything!


End file.
